Total Drama All-Stars
' Total Drama: All-Stars' is the fifth '''season of Total Drama''' in Our Total Drama Roleplay Wiki role play canon. Please do not make big edits this page unless you have permission BatmanTDI or ChunkyChipackers. Thank you!! Summary Sixteen contestants will return to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in a season with a heroes vs. villains theme. There will be two teams, but only one can make it to the top. Sixteen of Total Drama's all-stars from past seasons return and face off in the most dangerous challenges yet. This season's cast is comprised of Harold, Leshawna, Anne Maria, Heather, Cameron, Noah, Lightning, Dawn, Alejandro, Scott, Brick, Lindsay, Dakota, Mike, Courtney, and Bridgette . Back at Camp Wawanakwa, the sixteen contestants are divided into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures and will have to square off for the grand prize of one million dollars. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home on the Flush of Shame until there is only one all-star left standing. Episodes Elimination Table The process of elimination in this season is similar to the ones in Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. The elimination still takes place around the Campfire, like in season one and four, and the symbols of safety are still marshmallows. After an all-star receives the last marshmallow, the eliminated contestant has to take the Flush of Shame, representing their elimination from the competition. WIN This player was on the winning team. IN This player was safe at the elimination ceremony. OUT This player was eliminated. Exile This player was sent to bony island LOW This player got the final marshmallow LOW This player was supposed to be sent home until something changed that. WIN This player won self immunity. LEFT This player left the game voluntarily. Exile Like the previous season, the Golden Chris, a safety devise, was in play. However, this season to find it you will have to be exiled to Boney Island, were you will have one night to try to find the Golden Chris. ✓''' Contestant was voluntarily exiled. '''✓ Contestant was involuntarily exiled. N/A No contestants were exiled in this episode. Contestant was not exiled in this episode. Characters Sixteen contestants, plus the host, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show return this season. *Izzy made a appearance in episode 13. Trivia *Heather has been eliminated three times this season, as her first two were non-eliminations. **Interestingly, they were the only two non-eliminations of the season. *The first four people eliminated were former finalists. **The first three were all winners. **Ironically the opposite happened in World Tour the final four where all finalist at one time. **This is also similar to Total Drama Action where the first four people eliminated where all in the final five in Island. **Also, only three finalists merged, and only one winner did. *Lightning is the only All-Star to never merge. **Ironically he is the last one voted out before the merge in both seasons he competes in. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island that an eliminated contestant returns. *This is the second season in a row to have someone quit. *This marks the third time Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette and Lindsay merge making them tied with Noah for the most time's merged. **Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay are the only ones to do it without having to return. *This is the first season Courtney outranks Harold. *This is the first season that Noah doesn't merge. *This is the first time the final 3 are the same gender. *Dakota is the only Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestant to be in the final four twice. **But she had to return in order to achieve this. *This season has had the most kisses with different people, with five. *This is the first time a contestant had made it to the finale twice as Courtney did it in Action and All Stars **This is the second a time a returnee reach the finale as Dakota returned in episode 11. Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:TDAS Cast Category:TDAS Episodes